tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bye George!
Bye George! is the seventh episode of the fifth season. Plot Percy takes George to a construction site where he is needed to flatten some ground, but, when he has to flatten a crossing, George deliberately tarmacs the rails and when Thomas runs through, he derails and runs into a barn. Later, George is working in a station yard when Duck arrives with some trucks, but George is blocking the way and a truck is still on the main line. Before Gordon and the Express can be alerted, Gordon rushes through and hits the truck. When the Fat Controller hears, he sends George to the timber mill to learn manners. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Duck * Skarloey * George * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (does not speak in US version) * Edward (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill Trivia * Duke's old shed can be seen in the background when Thomas and Percy talk to George at the mill. * The picture of Duke from Bulldog is seen in the signal box. * A rare picture shows that Duck was wearing his sad face when he was pushing the trucks at Tidmouth Sheds. * In the American narration, Rheneas' line, "Rollers are rubbish! So good riddance!" is missing. * This is George's last speaking role to date. * Jem Cole is George's driver. Goofs * When Percy passes through the harbor, his train gains a brakevan. * Why would the workmen tarmac over the rails? * When Thomas breaks through the barn his wheels appear to have no movement at all. * In a long shot of George in the yard, the tracks which Gordon runs on ends dead. * Wires are sticking out of George when he blocks Duck's way. * While Gordon races through with the Express, studio equipment is visible in the shot from Gordon's point of view. * In some shots of Gordon, look closely behind him and you can see he isn't pulling any coaches. * Had Gordon's incident occurred in real life, the truck would have been flung aside and Duck should have jerked forward. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound when he whistles at the station. * Skarloey is smiling when the narrator says, "George was being rude to Rheneas and Skarloey". * A freeze frame is used when the narrator says "But the signalman had set the points to let Gordon speed through". * Studio equipment is visable at the top of the screen just before Gordon rams the truck. * A brakevan should have been added to Duck's train. * The Refreshment Lady has Mrs. Kyndley's clothes. Gallery File:ByeGeorge!.JPG File:ByeGeorge!1.jpg File:ByeGeorge!2.JPG File:ByeGeorge!4.jpg File:ByeGeorge!5.jpg|George, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:ByeGeorge!6.jpg|Skarloey and Rheneas File:ByeGeorge!7.jpg File:ByeGeorge!8.jpg File:ByeGeorge!9.jpg|George File:ByeGeorge!10.jpg File:ByeGeorge!11.jpg|Thomas passes the windmill File:ByeGeorge!12.jpg File:ByeGeorge!14.jpg File:ByeGeorge!15.jpg File:ByeGeorge!16.jpg File:ByeGeorge!17.jpg|George and Duck File:ByeGeorge!18.jpg File:ByeGeorge!19.jpg File:ByeGeorge!20.jpg File:ByeGeorge!21.jpg File:ByeGeorge!22.JPG|The sleeping signalman File:ByeGeorge!23.JPG ByeGeorge!24.JPG|Stephen Hatt and The Refreshment Lady amongst the passengers Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes